sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Super Junior - ★BAMBINA★
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '★BAMBINA★right|185px *'Artista:' Super Junior *'Álbum:' Hero *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Dance Pop *'Idioma:' Japones *'Lanzamiento:' 24-Julio-2013 *'Agencia: 'Avex Group 'Romanización' RyeowookGokigenyou koneko-chan otanoshimi no jikan desu chanto simulation shitekita kai are you ready? KyuhyunIi ko ni wa gohoubi ageyou sorosoro genkai nandesho? Meutsuri shinaide matteta kai ride on time yeah Siwon(All Here) Motto motto Donghae(All We) It’s so crazy Eunhyuk(All Go) Atsuku nare SungminKokokara wa mou modorenai yo nonstop express forever boku ni muchuu All Check it out Super Show hirake open your heart mataseta bun tappuri everybody Endless show gokigen ikaga taikutsu sasenaiyo laser beam attack Kanpeki daro? Bambina kantan daro? Bambina oh oh everybody Welcome Super Show sagase on your mind kokoro yuku made sa blue light ecstasy DonghaeChoushi wa doudai koneko-chan kimitachi ariki no bokura desu SungminJuudai na mission hatashini kitanda are you okay? KanginTokubetsu ii ko ni shitetara oshiete ageruyo A to Z EunhyukNanmokamo wasurete toriaezu ride on now yeah Donghae(All Feel) Motto motto Kangin(All So) Chikazuite Shindong(All Good) Crazy for you RyeowookKono saki wa mou hanasanaiyo special express forever kimi wa muchuu All Check it out Super Show hirake open your heart mataseta bun tappuri everybody Endless show gokigen ikaga taikutsu sasenaiyo laser beam attack Kanpeki daro? Bambina kantan daro? Bambina oh oh everybody Welcome Super Show sagase on your mind kokoro yuku made sa blue light ecstasy Ryeowook (Bambina bambi-bambina ~) Hateshinai uchuu ni Donghae Tabi ni deyou my twinkle star Kyuhyun Tsuite oide yo I want to see your smile All Check it out Super Show hirake open your heart mataseta bun tappuri everybody Endless show gokigen ikaga taikutsu sasenaiyo laser beam attack Kanpeki daro? Bambina kantan daro? Bambina oh oh everybody Welcome Super Show sagase on your mind kokoro yuku made sa blue light ecstasy 'Español' Gusto en conocerte, gatitas, Es momento de placer ¿Viniste con simulación correctamente?, ¿Estás listo? Vamos a premiar al buen chico, En su límite pronto ¿verdad? ¿Espero y no te hayas distraído?, ¿Por qué no vez sí? (Aquí) Más y más(Nosotros) Es una locura(Ir) Se está poniendo caliente ¿No puedes retroceder de ahora en adelante?, Petición de que no pares para siempre, Concéntrate en mí Échale un vistazo al Super Show Abre tu corazón, Hicimos esperar a todo el mundo mucho tiempo Espectáculo sin fin, ¿cómo estás? No te haremos sentir aburrido, será mi tiempo láser Perfecta Bambina, Sencilla no Bambina? oh oh ¡¡Todo el mundo!! Bienvenidos al Super Show Busca en tu mente, Para tu corazón, éxtasis sorpresa. ¿Qué tal tú estado de ánimo, gatitas? Estamos originando de ti Hemos venido para lograr la importante misión ¿Estás bien? Hacer que el buen chico especial, podemos enseñarle de A a la Z Olvídate de todo por cierto ¿Por qué ahora no hacerlo así? (Siento) Más y más(Tan) cada vez más cerca(Bien) Estoy loco por ti No se puede separar a partir de ahora, Petición especial para siempre, Estás en éxtasis Échale un vistazo al Super Show Abre tu corazón, Hicimos esperar a todo el mundo mucho tiempo Espectáculo sin fin, ¿cómo estás? No te haremos sentir aburrido, será mi tiempo láser Perfecta Bambina, Sencilla no Bambina? oh oh ¡¡Todo el mundo!! Bienvenidos al Super Show Busca en tu mente, Para tu corazón, éxtasis sorpresa. En el universo infinito, Vamos a salir en un viaje en la estrella que brilla Vamos conmigo, Quiero ver tu sonrisa. Échale un vistazo al Super Show Abre tu corazón, Hicimos esperar a todo el mundo mucho tiempo Espectáculo sin fin, ¿cómo estás? No te haremos sentir aburrido, será mi tiempo láser Perfecta Bambina, Sencilla no Bambina? oh oh ¡¡Todo el mundo!! Bienvenidos al Super Show Busca en tu mente, Para tu corazón, éxtasis sorpresa. 'Audio' full|center|516 px Categoría:LetraJpop